Figures in the Night Part13
by HorizonHC19
Summary: Juliette and Shelby have a conversation and Scott and Shelby meet at lights out. (Again) :)


Figures in the Night Part13  
  
"And you would be telling me this because?"  
  
"Well, because, I know something that you probably don't want me to know." Juliette folds her arms.  
  
Shelby looks suddenly shy. She realizes she looks paranoid, so she softens her expression. "So?"  
  
"So...don't you wanna know?" Juliette puts her hands behind her back and lifts herself by standing on her tiptoes and then back down quickly.  
  
"Nope." Shelby says simply, trying to act uninterested.  
  
"Oh, c'mon!" She pleads.  
  
"Oh, Jules, don't be so..." Shelby stutters, not knowing the right word. She raises her eyebrow. "You." She finishes satisfied she got a look out of Juliette.  
  
"Fine." She starts to walk away. "Guess you don't mind if I tell everyone about Daisy's husband!" She tells Shelby, slightly yelling it.  
  
"What?" Shelby says to her self silently. Then she remembers. "Hold it Queenie!"   
  
Juliette stops in her tracks. She spins around making a mark in the dirt from her heel. "Yes?" She says happily.  
  
"What do you mean?" Shelby tries to act confused. She seems as though Juliette is now her best friend. "Juliette doesn't have a husband! She's only 17 silly!" She slaps her hand gently.  
  
"Don't play this Shelby! I'm not as stupid as you think. You can give me more credit than that." She catches on to Shelby's bad cover up.  
  
"You're crazy." Shelby says more sternly.  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yup. Whatever stupid rumor you have to spread is gonna backfire."  
  
Jules was going to respond, but Auggie interrupted them.  
  
"This is unusual, you two talking? What's going on?" He says concerned.  
  
"Nothing." Shelby isn't sure what Juliette is going to say.  
  
Jules frowns a little. "Yea, nothing. Let's go." She takes Auggie's hand.   
  
Auggie looks at Shelby and then back forward and they walked over to everyone else.  
  
"Hi Daisy!" Jules says cheerfully to Daisy as they walk up to her.  
  
Daisy ignores her.  
  
"What's up with her?" Auggie whispers to Jules.  
  
Her face drops. "Wouldn't have a clue." She looks down knowing why. She had been awake and heard everything that night. She didn't believe it, only wanting to rise some tension in Shelby. She is ashamed not thinking it would hurt Daisy. She wasn't really going to spread it around, she liked Daisy, she is her friend. She figured Daisy had overheard their conversation maybe?  
  
***  
  
"Goodnight, Shel." Scott kisses her goodnight. "Sweet dreams."  
  
"Oh, I will!" Shelby smiles, embracing him in a short, but sweet hug.  
  
It had been yet another long hiking day and it was time to go to sleep again.  
  
"I got an idea." He says looking around, making sure no one is around.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Lemme come to your tent in say...two hours?"  
  
"Ok." She smiles looking at his cute face. "See you later!" She breaks away from his hand and gets into her tent.  
  
Scott lingers back still wanting to see her pretty face.  
  
***  
  
Shelby saw a shadow in front of her tent. It seems like forever she was waiting. She opens it up. She lets out a small gasp when she is surprised to see Hunter.  
  
"I should've expected you again." She frowns.  
  
"Not the person you were expecting?" He pretends to be hurt.  
  
"Not really." She points to Scott, who is walking toward them. "Perfect timing, Scott. Get rid of him, will you?" Shelby hugs him relieved.  
  
"Who are you?" Scott takes a step forward.  
  
"Look, I'm not trying to take your girl. I'm just here to explain something." Hunter looks at Shelby. "Just hear me out?"  
  
"Make it quick." Shelby has no expression.  
  
"About Daisy..."  
  
"What about Daisy? Is she in some kind of trouble?" Scott interrupts.  
  
Hunter ignores his question and continues. "You've been wanting to know about me being her husband."  
  
"Husband?!" Scott looks confused. "What are you? Some kind of lunatic?"  
  
"Who is this guy? Look, I can't talk unless he goes away." Hunter is frustrated.  
  
Shelby just puts her finger to Scott's lips.  
  
"As I was saying...I need Daisy to talk to me. She's my wife." Hunter looks at Shelby.  
  
"How?" Shelby wants to know that this is impossible, but listens to him anyway.  
  
"You're her best friend, right?"  
  
"Yea, I guess so."  
  
"Well, then you know that Daisy's parents were alcoholics."  
  
"What?" Scott asks, not knowing all of Daisy's past.  
  
"Anyway..." Hunter says annoyed with Scott. "Her parents wanted her out of the house. So they made her marry me. An old friend of the family."  
  
Shelby looks at him in disbelief. She doesn't know what to think.  
  
"So why are you hiding yourself?" She asks just ignoring her doubts, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"I broke out of jail."  



End file.
